Arya
by lili.gisel26
Summary: Ten years after she sailed west, Arya found her way back home.


It's been ten years since she sailed west. Way before she got to Myr, Arya realized that if you travel west enough, you end up in the east again. But as Eastern as it was, she was still far away from home. The road to Winterfell was long if made by horse, the sea was the fastest, but it couldn't be made on a single trip, she would have to stop for supplies every few thousand leagues.

– We don't have enough food to reach king's landing, Capitan

– No matter, we'll reach Storm's end first – if they have us, she thought

Arya's been marking the map since they round up slaver's bay. She told herself she wouldn't make her way to the Stormlands, but at some point, it was too late to turn back. They sailed for three days and three nights, finally, on the fourth day, they reached their port. It was a hot morning, it hadn't been this hot since the last summer, winter has been rough but not at all the worst this world has ever seen. Each year she had been taken away a layer of clothing, the wolf skin was too hot for Essos, where spring hit before anywhere.

She had read Storm's End was always a gloomy place, a difficult weather made the toughest people, and the most skilled sailors. She had lost three of her best men West, and the storm men would've been a suitable replacement, but she would not need them anymore. Not where she was headed, home.

– This is where the Storm Ends, and our trip as well. Those who wish to come north, stay with me. Those who wish to stay and wander on their on, get on with it. It's your choice

About ten men out of her 75 crew were northmen, and they all decided to go with her. Two men of the free-cities that joined her at Myr and a very peculiar Dothraki who had lost his khalassar and somehow reached Volantis. He was learning the common tongue, if you can call that a sailor's talk.

She got to the castle on her own, walking slowly down the streets. It seemed like a busy day, but she knew that for the small folk, every day was a busy day. Arya reached the gates, with only two guards at the entrance that were more receivers than keepers.

– I'd like to see the Lord, would you announce my visit?

– We don't announce the visits here, m'lord wouldn't like to keep them waiting. Come in.

– Thank you but, how would he knows I'm here?

– You can find him yourself –This must be most unprotected castle in Westeros, Arya thought. Although she wasn't sure how Westeros was anymore. It's been a long time, and a lot has changed in ten years.

The great hall was empty, not a single soul in that large room. It seems like no one's living here. She got up the stairs looking for the council room, she didn't know this castle but most council rooms were above the great hall, to distance the rulers from the rest.

– I am looking for Lord Baratheon – Arya speaked louder than she wished to, targeting all the looks in the room towards her, but no one replied. The Maester and the rest of the sires look at one another, asking each other where the lord might be, no one knew

– The lord must be working

– But this is the council, if he'd be working, he'd be working here

– Well, he has all kinds of jobs actually, and this is only one of them – Is he really the Lord of this place? Suddenly, she knew where he was.

– Where can I find the master at arms?

– Down the stairs to the right

Arya was trying not to rush, but her heart was beating fast. She was holding Needle tight, but she knew that she was actually holding herself tight. It was only a courtesy meeting, no more. The shop was hotter than the Beach of Volantis, where the sun went high and strong. She saw the forge on and a blacksmith teaching on his apprentices, his voice was loud and clean. The Flea Bottom accent almost gone, but for a glimpse of humbleness in his tone.

– Now is your turn. Pull that steel and start hitting it. You'll hit it until it sings.

Arya stood there for a while, but he never saw her. When he was working, nothing else existed for him. Only him and his steel. He's still strong, she thought. She started to approach him, so he would realize she was there.

– You are late for the lesson – he screamed without looking at her, the steel music was too loud

– No, I am right on time – she shouted back, with something a little like a smile

Her voice gave her away, for the shop was too dark for him to see her. Gendry lift his face looking for Arya, his eyes found her behind the cooling swords. He gave her a calm smile, a relief smile. It was as if he knew she'd come someday.

– I thought you in the west

– This is west. You go further west and you find East, and then you find west again

– It took you ten years to go around the whole world

– I've seen most parts of it

– And how did you find most parts of it?

– Beautiful, amazing places, fascinating countries. But people are much the same everywhere. Same virtues, same defects

– Did you arrived today?

– Just shipped in, this morning

– You must be tired. Are you hungry? Would you stay for supper, Lady Stark?

– I…yes, I would

The fire in the forge started to reflect on Gendry's eyes, or it could've been the fire inside him as well. He walked her out of the shop into the central yard

– We have a few chambers for you to stay if you wish. Bring your crew, they must be tired too and in need of a good meal

– There's no need, we have our ship and…

– And you'll be sailing again soon, I suppose. A meal and a bed for a night will do them no harm – he finally sounded lordly

– I'll bring them – Gendry smiled a bit nervously. He's hiding something, I can see it. He put his arms around her and let go of her really quickly

– Is really good to see you. Martha will lead you to your place. I'll see you at supper

He went into the castle and left her there with Martha, who was cleaning her hands over her robe. She's been in the kitchens, she could tell by the flour on her face.

– Arya? – Gendry had came back slowly, almost as if he didn't want to – there's someone I'd like you to meet

He left before Arya could say anything, and it was for the best. What would she say to that? Of course there was someone, it's been ten years. She was expecting this, deep down she knew it. But it burned her heart all the same. At least he's happy, she thought.

Martha showed her the chamber and left her there, she wanted to take a bath but her crew must be waiting for her by now. She went out of the castle by foot, and got to the port just in time before her men left for the ale house.

– We've been invited at the castle for supper. You don't need to come if you don't want to, but if you do, we'll sleep there tonight. Did we find enough food and drink for the trip?

– Aye – answered Lance – we find it but we are still waiting for some barrels to arrive. They promised to bring those in the morning.

– Good. We'll leave in the morning then. I'll see you in the castle if you come – Only the ten northmen that stayed with her came to the castle. Her three new acquisitions were still wandering around Storm's End ale houses, or brothels for all she knew.

She changed her clothes at the ship, and her crew followed. Ser Lance, who's been a knight before joining her, was wearing his armor

– Ser Lance, it is only meal they are giving us, not a crown. You need not to wear your armor – He had carried it all the way for ten years and never once had a chance to wear it, it was all rusty from the sea water and it clanked extremely loud when he walked

– The Lord of Storm's End invited us to supper, and it's been forever since I've been in a castle. But if it bothers my Capitan I'll take it off – said Lance on a respectful tone

– You can wear whatever you want, Lance – she said carelessly – but we are walking to the castle, you'll have to walk your way in all that weight

It didn't matter to him. He wore his armor proudly all the way to the castle. Arya felt uneasy, what in the world went through her mind when shipping into Storm's End? She could've done it quietly, no one would've noticed her ship. The Stark banners were lost in the storms and some thieves have erased the name of 'Nymeria' off the ship. She wanted to turn around but it was too late, her men were almost excited. It's a stupid dinner, Arya wanted to shout at them. But she had not the heart to do it, not to them. These men have become her family in the past ten years, and they've lost so much by following her to the edge of the world.

The sun was setting already when they arrived at the ports of the castle. One of the guards opened the door

– They are waiting for you, Lady Stark – he shouted. Arya ran a little red, she was no Lady in the eyes of her crew, she was their Capitan and she intended to remain that way to them

– Capitan. Capitan Stark. I am no Lady – she said calmly, as if she was teaching a hard lesson to a child

She guided them through the central yard and into the castle, the great hall was the second door to the right, and it was big enough to miss it. Her men opened it, to make sure it was safe for her to enter. When they walked in, at least four long tables were set along the hall. Each table could've hold at least 50 people, and none of the tables were empty.

– Take a place wherever you find it – she told them, it sounded like a command, thou it wasn't. Arya saw a few familiar faces at the tables, the people from the small council she's seen upstairs, the blacksmith apprentices Gendry's been teaching, even the stable boys she watched near the yard. When she looked carefully, all the people gathered at the tables looked like the servants at King's Landing and not so much as Lords or Ladies. Gendry was seated at a place of honor in the first table, but no one was seating next to him. He had cleaned himself off the ashes of the forge and was wearing a black gear. He looked more of a warrior than a Lord. That's Gendry, Arya thought.

– Lady Stark, please come sit next to me. Sires, I am pleased to meet you. Please take a sit wherever you feel it right, the food must be arriving soon – Gendry welcomed them. Arya could see Ser Lance face all pleased and happy. Even Herry, who didn't like formalities more than Arya blushed a little when Gendry shacked his hand.

– Milord, the Lady Baratheon requests your presence before coming to eat – an old maid told him

– I'll come back in a minute, please stay next to me – he smiled. Why does he want me here? Right next to his wife? Will he ever tell her that I rejected this life, her life, to sail off west? It was no use to wonder those things now. It'll be over soon, they'll stay for dinner only, she decided. No sleeping in the castle, not accepting gifts, leaving in the morning.

Gendry walked in the hall again carrying someone in his back, a black haired beauty with blue eyes. She was still a little girl but she was wearing brown pants and boots. Arya wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

– This is my friend I was talking you about – said Gendry putting the girl down – she's been in all sorts of adventures, like the ones you read in your books – the girls eyes opened wide in awe. She ran into Arya stopping right in front of her.

– Is it true that you are an adventurer? Would you tell me a story? – the girl's voice couldn't contain its happiness and Ser Lance stepped forward behind Arya

– Aye, we can tell you all sorts of stories, if you finish everything off your plate

The girl smiled again, and then turned to a girl carrying a jar of wine – can you bring the food now? I need to finish it soon – Gendry took her again and put her in the seat at his right. Arya followed and seated right in front of her

– What's your name? – she finally managed to get some words out of her mouth

– I'm Arya. What's yours? – Arya Baratheon couldn't be more than seven or eight years old. But her tone was steady and full of confidence

– Can you believe it? My name is Arya, too - Arya felt as if her soul was revolving in her body, not sure where it would land.

The girls from the kitchen brought in the food, led by Martha, who was telling them which tables to feed and which jars to fill. When they were done serving, they seated at one of the tables in the center.

– Thank you Martha – Gendry told her when she seated herself at the top of one table – we are not worthy of you, truly – he said as he filled up his plate and both Arya's. Martha gave him a motherly smile. Arya Baratheon started to eat, she was starving by the way she ate the chicken with her hands

– Where is her mother? – Arya finally got to asked, leaning a little over Gendry so the girl won't hear them

– Lys died when Arya was born, about eight years ago

– Have you raised her on your own? – Arya knew Gendry was protective and kind, but he was also tough and rough, and could never replace a mother, not even for his own child

– Not on my own, no. I have a family here. Everyone you see is our family, they all help me to keep this castle together and they all help me to raise her, and the Gods know I need that help

Gendry's face turned kind of serious. Arya decided she would not ask anything else. She was a guest here and had no right to make him sad, not again anyway. When they were done eating, Ser Lancel got up his seat and took Arya Baratheon by the hand

– I've heard you want to hear some stories, and we have so many that we need to give them away before we forget

– If you tell me, I can write them for you someday. So no one forgets about them

He led her through the seats where the other sailors were, and seated her at the table, so she could see their faces. Ser Lancel started telling her the story of the blue tiger they've found in the westerlands, and how they thought it was a demon. Herry tried to scare her out with the story of the crab army: thousands of crabs plotted together and tried to ripped out their ship, clicking their claws through the wood and the sails, but Arya only laughed hardly at the image of thousands of crabs walking together

– Did they march backwards? – she asked, and the sailors broke off in laughter too

At the table, Gendry was amused on how she was laughing with a bunch of old and rough men.

– She's a wildling, that one – he said to Arya

– She seems pretty innocent to me

– Aye, for now. Wait until she gets angry and she turns into a little white walker, biting and hitting – Arya laughed at the comparison, never thought she'd be laughing at white walkers someday. Gendry couldn't help but stare at her smiling, its been so long since he's seen it

– I'm happy you stopped by. I know you could've come and go without me noticing it, but I'm happy you didn't

– So do I… anyway, we are leaving in the morning

– Yeah, I didn't thought you'd stay long, you never have – Arya felt as if a little knife was crossing through her chest. She didn't regret going away, for sure. But now, a small part of her wanted to stay longer, a few days perhaps – but please stay for tonight, at least

– Alright, just for tonight – she drank up her cup of wine, it took all her strength to say yes to that request

The guys were still telling stories, until Arya Baratheon shouted

– Capitan, do you think I can join your crew someday?

– Sure you can. If you know how to sail and fight – said Arya in an attempt to sound cheerful

– I'll start practicing tomorrow. Father says he's making a sword for me, but he tells me that all the time and he only makes swords for the boys

– I've made you like a thousand swords – replied Gendry, pretending to be surprised

– Wooden swords, not real swords – the girl said rolling up her eyes

– True fighters rest by night, come on, time to sleep for you – Gendry grab her from the table and put her on the floor, where Martha came to take her by the hand

– Will I hear your stories tomorrow, Capitan? – she asked Arya as she was walking away, her eyes full of expectation

– You might – Arya responded, she didn't want to tell her she'd leave. But maybe she'll write down story and leave it for her to read it, that way it wasn't a lie

– She's definitely not sleeping tonight – Gendry told her – she's too excited. She loves adventures. I can almost see her leaving when she grows up

– She won't

– She will. I see it in her eyes, there's iron in them. The best I can do for her is teach her how to fight, and make sure she always knows her way back home

– Would you truly let her go? If the time comes?

– When the time comes, I will have to. There's no holding to a wild nature, I've learned that the hard way – Gendry said that looking into Arya's eyes – Anyway, she's only eight, I have plenty of time before that happens – he smiled

The stable boys took Arya's crew to their beds, the hall started to empty. In a few minutes, the only ones left were the girls from the kitchens, picking up plates, cups and leftovers.

– I should go to rest, too. I have a long trip – said Arya, when she noticed they might be left alone

– Sure. I'll walk you to your chamber, to let the girls finish here

– There's no need, I know how to find it

– You are leaving tomorrow. But for now, you are my guest Capitan Stark – he smiled gently, the same smile she remembered from when she was a girl herself. Please don't ask me to stay, don't ask me to stay, she thought. But he didn't. Though held no rush walking her through the castle

– I heard Sansa got married – he told her – I hope I'm not breaking the news to you

– You're not. I write to her often, when there's a place the ravens can reach

– Lord Waymar Stark, I didn't know his name before they wed

– He didn't have one – Arya smiled – he was a wildling – Gendry stopped right there and try his best not to laugh

– Is this a joke, Capitan? There's no way in the world your sister would've married a wildling

– She did. She met him at Winterfell, when Jon came to visit with a whole party. They went back north altogether but a few days later he rode his way back, bringing gifts to her

– What kind of gifts? – Gendry was curious enough

– Mostly animals and weapons – saying it out loud made Arya realized how silly the story was, and how Sansa sounded so sure and proud in her letters

– How did your sister accept?

– He, well… he didn't really asked. She did.

– Well she's the queen. No one would dare to ask the Queen in the North in marriage

– She sounded happy in her letters, and no less proud than before

Gendry stopped at the door of the chamber. Giving her the torchlight

– I can start a fire if you need one. But I think is hot enough inside

– It's alright. I'll do it if I need it

He stood at the door as she walked in. She wanted to tell him he could stay, but Arya didn't want to say the words out loud. She was about to say something…

– Good night, m'lady – he smiled. And walked away.

She didn't get to say anything, not even a good night. She closed the door, took off her clothes and put on a sleep robe they left for her on a chair. It was hot inside, indeed. Arya thought it would be over soon, the sooner she'd fell asleep the sooner she'd wake up and leave. And the sooner, the better. If I stay a day longer, I may never leave. She laid her head in the pillow, wondering if it would be so bad to stay. She was starting to fall asleep when someone knocked on the door. I hope the boys are not in trouble, she thought. When she opened the door, Gendry was staring at her from the dark. All the lights were gone, the only light was the fading torchlight inside the room.

– Did you find it, Arya?

– Found what?

– Whatever you were looking for in the west. Did you find it?

– I did

– Good – and he kissed her. Arya didn't want to let go, she kissed him back, taking him by the hand and dragging him inside the door. She took off his black shirt, and his belt. He looked so good in black, so young, so strong. His blue eyes were still lighted up, even at the fading torch. He took off her robe and they both took off his pants, Gendry held her again tightly. They loved each other until the light from the torch was completely gone.

When Arya opened her eyes it was still dark outside, and Gendry's arms were still around her. Not sure if to wake him or to wait a little longer, only for a moment. But she didn't have to wake him, his eyes were also open, looking up at the ceiling, still holding her.

– What is it now? – he asked her, looking at her decidedly

– What do you mean?

– You found your way 'round the world. What are you looking for now? – Arya kissed the arm that was around her, and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, she liked the music it made.

– Doesn't matter. I think I've already found it

– What did you find?

– Home

She fell asleep again.


End file.
